History of Agent Six (First Season)
Five years after the Nanite Event and his mentor's sickness, Agent Six left the Six 2.06, "Divide By Six" and work in Providence with White Knight as his partner. One day, he fought an unusual giant mechanic EVO, after it exploded he discovered a young Rex Salazar. He brought him to Dr. Holiday since the boy had ability to cure E.V.O.-s. Since then he became Rex's mentor and promised him to discover his forgotten past. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Season One The Day That Everything Changed After leaving The Keep, while Rex was fighting the Multi-headed E.V.O. the first thing he did was alert Rex about the endangered civilians. When he realized Rex couldn't save them he unsheathed his swords and performed a series of acrobatic feats, cutting and moving the debris in mid-air so that they wouldn't fall onto the civilians. When back at Providence Headquarters, he talks to Doctor Holiday about Rex. Learning that Rex's lack of discipline is simply because of the pressure placed on him by Six. He comments that Rex simply needs to learn to control his emotions. After Rex escapes, Six and other Providence agents find him with Noah. Spotting The Pack attacking, he moved Rex out of the way of one of Skalamander's crystal spikes. Being unprepared for the battle, he loses Bobo Haha, Rex, and Noah through one of Breach's portals. Later he came to the rescue of Rex, Bobo, and Noah. After giving Bobo his laser pistols he battled Breach. While initially being on the losing side of the battle, he gained the upper hand after unsheathing his swords and throwing them through two of her portals, knocking her unconscious. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" String Theory Six battled an cactus E.V.O.. While trying to explain to Rex his mission, he decided to just deal with it himself. Though once Rex cured the priest he told Rex that orders were orders. He picked up Rex after he played basketball with Noah, then brought him to the Headquarters and warned him that what he was about to show was disturbing (but it made Rex eager to see). With Dr. Holiday and Rex they studied Peter Meechum's victim, learning about his history. Under White Knight's order, they went to New York, confronting Meechum's army. Rex failed to do his task since he was controlled, things went worse. Under Dr. Holiday's guidance Six tried his best to avoid Rex's contagious infection and protecting him. Things went worse when Bobo was zombified. White Knight then ordered the Bleach Protocol, a tactical nuclear weapon that would wipe out the area. Rex argued with him and try to convince there's something more about Meechum. Six refused to waste more time since Meechum was getting close in crossing the bridge. In the end, Rex succeed convincing Meechum to trust him and stopped the Bleach bomb before it exploded. After he went to search Meechum's daughter, Bobo discovered that Agent Six had already stopped the bomb in the first place by taking the key. He destroyed it and agreed to Rex that "Sometimes orders aren't orders". 1.02, "String Theory" Beyond the Sea Agent Six joined Rex and Dr. Holiday in the morning meeting routine in the Providence War Room. They were listening to Captain Calan's briefing. He hit Rex head when he was bored, warning him that these briefing would be normal procedure, he must get used to it. When Rex escape to Cabo Luna with Bobo, Six asked Dr. Holiday about his whereabouts. She answered that Rex's tracker went down. Six then mentioned that Rex took interest in one of the location during their previous morning meeting with Calan. Having an idea, he ordered the Grunts to scan all the resort area for his biometric signature. Six found Rex who was waiting for Circe on a restaurant in Cabo Luna. He was surprised that Rex gave in easily when he asked to come back to Providence. At first Six scolding him for being responsible but then said it was completely normal. He felt awkward, mistaking Rex's rebellious act because of his hormones. Rex confessed that he wanted to have fun because he wanted to feel normal, which Six replied that his "normal" was different. When Rex heard Circe's siren power, he asked to deal this alone and Six let him. He returned helping Rex when Biowulf strangled him. He then ordered Rex to after Circe while he fought the Pack with Noah and Bobo. When Circe left with the Pack, Agent Six brought his jet and offer Rex another few days which he declined. Agent Six then told Rex that his feelings for Circe was normal, something that he's looking for the whole time. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Lockdown Agent Six helped Rex fight Foul Mouth, a mutated bald man in Valley Market. When Rex powers went off he asked Dr. Holiday for assistance, but she was away in the hole visiting her sister. When they returned to Providence, Six brought Noah in the corridor of White Knight's Office. After his meeting with White Knight was over, he escort him outside but met Rex instead. He helped Noah kept his secret by telling Rex that he brought him to Rex. After Noah and Rex opened the lock of the Hole, Agent Six received distressed call from Noah. When trying to calm him down Noah blurted his secret that he fought with Providence. Through the phone, Six guided Rex to opened another alternative escape. Rex succeeded opening the passage and Six with few agents welcomed them, but Noah was kidnapped by the Spider E.V.O. Agent Six and his team went looking for them as he ordered Rex to stay. When he found the Spider E.V.O who was defeated by Rex, he ordered his team to restrained it carefully ignoring White Knight's wishes to eliminate it. Dr. Holiday was grateful for his mercy, but still feeling resent because of White Knight's idea about Noah. White Knight asked how Rex found out about Noah being his spy. Noah almost said something but Six covered him, saying that it was his fault. 1.04, "Lockdown" The Architect Agent Six asked Dr. Holiday if there's any sign of Rex. She couldn't find him and complained that Six and the Providence had been using him. He then asked Bobo knowing that monkey would hide his location. When Bobo refused to say anything, he warned h im that even though White Knight wouldn't harm Rex, Bobo was expendable. Bobo gave in but he mislead the agent to different location. When Six returned to Providence, he bribed Bobo with Pizza as the monkey quickly told him the exact location. Before he left, Dr. Holiday asked him not to take Rex back. She said that it had to be his decision. Agent Six arrived in the deserted area reporting to Dr. Holiday that he didn't see anything until the village was suddenly revealed. Six located Rex in the architect building. When White Knight asked through his ear communicator, he reported false information, saying that Rex wasn't there. He was willing to let Rex stay in the village, but Rex preferred to return with him to the Providence. While flying to the Headquarters he rejected Rex's changes request except eating meatloaf and mashed potatoes every Friday like a real family. He was last seen eating together with Rex, Dr. Holiday and Bobo, though he complained that the food was a little dry. Frostbite When Rex was in danger of a nanite overload Six tried in vain to stop him from curing a Pyreptryx that would have triggered the overload. He toke Rex to a dropship to take him to Paradise base. Once at Paradise Six and Bobo had to threaten the head technician Weaver to get Rex his treatment. While Rex was getting the excess nanites extracted from his body Weaver and his crew jumped Six and the others with sleeping gas, but evidently didn't go quietly as shown by the mess left behind. When The Pack showed up at the base Six immediately got into a fight with Biowulf. However Doctor Holiday broke up the fight pointing out delicacy of the nanite tank, especially when Weaver pointed out that it was full of active nanites which he tried to use to force Six and the others to leave. However Weaver's bluff proved to be too good, he accidentally absorbed the nanites in the tank while making it look realistic. Weaver was transformed into a massive hulking E.V.O. Rex tried to cure Weaver but it triggered a second overload forcing Six to take Weaver down by striking him in the head with his sword. Afterwards Six and the others took Rex to Paradise's backup Purgatory in the desert. Leader of the Pack Six joined Rex on a attack on Van Kleiss who had just violated New York City's airspace. Six fought against Biowulf inside the Blimp up until Six learned that Van Kleiss and the Pack were there on diplomatic immunity at which point he stopped Rex from attacking Van Kleiss. Six later attended a meeting with White Knight, Doctor Holiday, and Rex about Van Kleiss back in Providence. While everyone unanimously agreed that Van Kleiss was using his diplomatic immunity for some nefarious scheme they can not do anything, legally, until he waves it. Instead, White Knight intended to take advantage of an invitation for Rex from the Abysus Embassy. At first it was Six and Dr. Holiday that should be in the party guest to find out what Van Kleiss was planning. In the end Rex locked Six into his closet and stole one of his suits to go to the party himself, much to the agent's rage. Six later arrived at front of the EVO Embassy building with Bobo. With the chimp's help, Six was able to sneak into the embassy party. He met Dr. Holiday who explained Rex's absence in search of Circe. When she waited for a compliment, Agent Six flatly said that she looked nice. Unfortunately it was shortly before the Party ended and Six was forced to leave without Rex. The next day Agent Six and most of the Providence Grunts secured the building. When Van Kleiss made his power play Six helped fight off a E.V.O. Van Kleiss had smuggled in. After the E.V.O.s were defeated and Van Kleiss retreated back to Abysus Six arrived at the harbor congratulating Rex, before realizing that Rex dived into the harbor wearing one of his suits. Breach (episode) Six, Bobo, and Rex were investigating a nest of E.V.O. Scorthius when Breach appeared and snatched Rex. Leaving Six and Bobo to fend for themselves. Bobo accidentally woke the Scorthius up, they were narrowly saved from the Scorthius when Breach dumped some of her junk on them, in the process spraying them with Scorthius guts. Dark Passage Six, Bobo, and Rex were called into Hong Kong to halt the rampage of a ferocious E.V.O. when Suddenly the E.V.O. returned to human form. Six tried to calm the panicked man down but he ran off into traffic. Back at Providence Six is informed of similar incidents by White, and it's believed a nanite project scientist named Gabriel Rylander was responsible. Providence has managed to track Rylander's base to somewhere in the amazon jungle and Six, Rex, Dr. Holiday, and Bobo are sent after him. Six talks to Rex and Holiday about Rylander, both Holiday and Rex are hopeful about Rylander: he could very well be Rex's long lost father and Rylanders nanite research presents a possible cure for E.V.O.s Six however is weary of Rylander knowing that he is dangerous. During the trek the group is attacked by E.V.O. piranah and Rylanders robotic sentinels. Both times Six manages to hold his own but it is Rex who ultimately saves the group on both occasions. The group eventually reach the base but so does Van Kleiss and the Pack. Six and Biowolf exchange blows but Six is able to get into Rylanders base and help Rex out in time for the base to be destroyed. Six reported that Van Kleiss was killed in the explosion based on what Rex saw. The Forgotten Six is part of the strike team sent into the Bug Jar to retreive a data rod containing valuable tactical information about E.V.O.s, the others being Bobo and Rex. Originally Six was suppose to circle the Bug Jar and Bobo was suppose to blow a hole into the shield with a Broiler when Rex was able to retrieve the data rod. Unfortunately a E.V.O. was able to shoot down the drop ship and make it crash inside the Bug Jar. Stranded until a new dropship arrived the group decided to regroup with the agents already inside the Bug Jar to make a stand against the E.V.O.s. They find that the captured agents are being forced to repair the dropship under the supervision of the E.V.O.'s leader NoFace. Rex and Six fight Noface and only barely get away alive. The group make their last stand on top of a decrypid hotel and only narrowly saved by the arrival of the third drop ship. Six was also present when Rex pranked White. Operation: Wingman Six was present at Rex's briefing to discuss the Rabbit E.V.O. that was harassing Rex. He was shown to be surprized when Rex stated that he was going to Noah's prom. He was also shown to be furious when Rex toke one of his suits, again, to go to prom. Rabble Six and Rex were sent to investigate a string of bank robberies by a trio of E.V.O. criminals. He and Rex got into a scuffle with the trio in the middle of their robbery. He was reluctant to send Rex in undercover to infiltrait the group but his judgement was overruled by White Knight. After Rex toke down the crime ring behind the robberies Six gave him a diary to keep track of his life to help him cope with future blackouts. The Hunter Six and Rex deal with a Flea E.V.O. on a rampage in a suburban neighborhood. Once defeated Six used reversed psychology to get Rex to try and cure the E.V.O., though nearly successful the E.V.O. is killed by Hunter Cain. Six breaks up a potential fight between Cain and Rex and takes the latter back to Providence. Once back at HQ Six and White discuss Cain, Six in particular sites him as threat do to his turning of public opinion against Providence and in particular Rex. Later on when a group of Phantom like E.V.O.s attack the docks Six leads a strike team to deal with them and is narrowly saved by Rex who up until that point had lost his faith in humanity. With the aid of Hunter's army Six Rex and the remaining Providence agents defeat the E.V.O.s. Gravity Agent Six made a cameo as some of the people who were watching the live broadcast of Doctor Holiday and her team working on the Altered nanite project when it was taken over by ZAG-RS but other than that didn't appear in the episode. What Lies Beneath The Swarm Agent Six joined the rest of Providence in trying to stop the rampage of Lomitle across China. Naturally as per the Lomitle's reproduction cycle for every one of the E.V.O. insects they killed 2 more toke it's place, worst yet the bugs were adapting to their tactics becoming progressively harder and harder to kill. Along with the rest of Providence Six made a last stand against the bugs at the Great Wall of China, though it did virtually nothing to even slow them down and Six ordered a retreat. Once realizing that the isolated tracking tag, reverse engineered and mass produced by Doctor Holiday, from the bugs could be used to trick them into eating each other Six ordered that bombers and Broilers be adapted to spray the bugs thus ending their rampage. Plague Agent Six was briefly shown on the opening of the show. He was seen unconcious on the bed, affected by the unusual Plague with Bobo beside him. After Rex and White Knight cured the Plague E.V.O, it seemed he had been cured. 1.18, "Plague" Promises, Promises Badlands Payback References Category:Character histories